The Unveiling: Chapter One
The Unveiling: Chapter One Fayeria "Now, for breaking news. A world-wide phenomon has occurred only a few hours ago. A fire started in the White House when a highly important meeting, which we unfortunately can not know about, was in motion. President Hagnes, along with the presidents of five other countries, were in the office, collecting their files, when an electrical default occurred. It sparked a fire in the office, trapping all presidents inside. Firefighters arrived minutes later but by then, the fire was out. How? An assistant cook staff, Daniel Reymain, controlled the fire. Nobody knows how. Daniel Reymain has been taken into custodial questioning. Phenomons like this have been happening for years by different young adults. More will be revealed later." I stared at the news reporter on the TV. A demigod had used his powers to save six presidents. In fact, I knew this demigod. Dan had been a friend of mine for a year or so now. He was a powerful son of Hephaestus who dreamed of becoming a chef. He was kind with a heart huge enough to hug the whole world. Of course he would save someone, even if it meant revealing himself. The thing that worried me was the 'custodial questioning'. I wasn't into politics much but even I knew that was bad. It meant they would keep him in custody, asking questions probably until they knew the answers. And the only answer was his father. I frowned, crinkles appearing on my forehead. Chiron would handle it; I thought. This isn't my problem. I flicked of the Tv using the remote and layed back onto the lounge. It was a suprisingly good lounge and I was basking in it's comfiness when my cellphone rang. Staring at the screen, I wondered if I should even be bothered to answer it. Alex the Master of Cookies I rolled my eyes and answered. "Hey Alex." "Yo Faye, my girl, sup?" Alex's bright voice broke through the peaceful serenity. "Nothing much." I was used to Alex's way of speaking by now. "Why are you calling?" "Have you seen the news? Crikey, man. Dan is on it!" Lately, Alex had been trying to perfect his Australian slang. All he knew so far was 'G'day' and 'crikey' but I doubt even Australians say that. "I know. I saw it. What do you think is going to happen?" I replied. "Chiron said he would handle it. I'll see you next week, k? We've been on the phone too long. Monsters could be tracking us. See ya, sis!" Alex hung up and I closed the phone, staring at the black screen. "Bye brother....." I hope Chiron would be able to handle the new situation. Who knows what consequences could arise. I shook my head and pulled off my clothes before tugging on my pjamas. I walkes softly upstairs, not wanting to wake anyone. I entered the first room and saw Kelsi, Marley, Georgie, Natalie and Sarah already asleep. I climbed the ladder to get into the bunk-bed above Marley and felt the cool breeze dance across my skin. Before I closed my eyes, I prayed to my mother. "Protect us Mother, from those with ill intentions. Protect me, Mother." Then, darkness overtook me. The next morning..... I awoke to a shrill scream breaking through my rest. I sat up dead straight, instincts taking over and sprang off the bed onto teh floor. I ran down the stairs to see Mrs Fox on the floor, pale and looking dead. I ran to her and pressed my fingers to her neck. A beat, her heart was beating. I heard the thunder of footsteps behind me as the girls ran downstairs. Kelsi and Georgia started crying and I heard Natalie and Sarah start comforting them. Marley, the only girl older than me, came beside me. "She's fainted." Marley said, as she was studying to become a medic. I nodded, my voice-box not working, still shocked. I heard the TV and started listening in subconciously. "Do the gods really exist? I am Judith Myers from your daily news back live. We have Matt Miller here bringing us up to date with the phenomon of the president's office fire yesterday. So, Matt, tell us what you have told me just earlier." ''The reporter said. ''"It is not a miracle of mind-powers. It is instead the power of the gods. The gods do exist but they hide. They think they are better than us and that we are fine on our own. They abondoned us, yes, but they still exist." ''A male voice replied. ''"Most people would say you sound like a maniac, Matt. What makes this real? What is the proof?" ''The reporter asked. ''"I am proof. My name is Matt Miller, I am seventeen. My mother is dead, killed by the gods themselves for trying to protect me. My father is Zeus, god of the lightning. He killed my mother for protecting me yet he spawns other demigods despite having me. He is a killer, a murderer. I shall shwo you some of my powers." ''I turned to the screen now in fear. On the TV, a boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes had lightning springing across his skin. He shot a lightning bolt out of his hands and started levitating. More and more stunts kept coming. All the others girl were looking at the TV too. Suddenly, I know what has happened. We have been revealed. ''"My name is Matt Miller and the gods and demigods exist." The Unveiling <----- or -------> The Unveiling: Chapter Two Category:Tulinagwe Category:Chapter Page Category:The Unveiling